The present disclosure herein relates to an apparatus and method for manufacturing a light guiding plate, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for manufacturing a light guiding plate for a backlight.
A light guiding plate is configured to uniformly supply light generated from a light generated from a light source to an entire surface of a display in a display device. Light having linear or point light distribution, which is incident from the light source, is converted into light having surface light distribution while passing through the light guiding plate, thereby providing the light having the surface light distribution to the display.
Recently, as a display device uses an ultra-thin display, a light guiding plate becomes thinner in thickness. Generally, light guiding plates are manufactured by using a mold. However, although the manufacturing method using the mold is inexpensive and easily mass-produced, if thin light guiding plates are required due to trend of lightweight, slimness, and compactness, it may be difficult to manufacture the thin light guiding plates. Thus, new methods for manufacturing thin light guiding plates are needed.